Fairy Pirates (FanFiction Series)
Fairy Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, anime and romance fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time following Fairy Tail's victory after the Grand Magic Games. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview Fairy Tail has regained their rightful place as "Fiore's No. 1 Guild" after winning the Grand Magic Games. Three months later, the new Team Natsu take on an S-Class Quest in another world. After entering a mysterious portal, they land on a pirate ship that houses a motley crew of young pirates who possess unique abilities and consider each other "family". Now, Natsu and his team must get comfortable with their new friends as they are prepare to battle a rogue dark mage who can summon copies of numerous old enemies and allies. Main pairings will be NatsuXLucy, LuffyXNami, GrayXJuvia, ZoroXRobin, GajeelXLevy and RomeoXWendy. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Vinsmoke Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Blizzard **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi Allies *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium *Trafalgar Law **Jupiter *Suya Adversaries *Zeref Dragneel *World Government *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu **Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru **Issho/Admiral Fujitora **Vice Admiral Smoker **Vice Admiral Gen **Captain Tashigi **Marine K-9 Unit *Donquixote Doflamingo *Mikhail Deathwing *Deathwing's Army **Caesar Clown ***Smiley **Crocodile **Rob Lucci **Hody Jones **Caribou **Edward Newgate/Whitebeard ***Stefan **Wapol **Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard **Oración Seis ***Macbeth/Midnight ***Erik/Cobra ***Sawyer/Racer ***Sorano Aguria/Angel **Eneru **Hades **Portgas D. Ace **Jimbei **Admiral Kizaru **Kuzan/Admiral Aokiji **Fleet Admiral Akainu **Minerva Orland **Zancrow **Azuma **Eclipse Leo **Future Rogue Cheney Minor Characters *Igneel *Metalicana *Grandeeney *Thomas Lockser *Monkey D. Star *Monkey D. Garp *Sengoku Magic, Abilities, Devil Fruits and Fighting Styles Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Amaterasu **Angel Magic **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Darkness Magic **Dark Regulus **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Heavenly Body Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Slowing Magic **Spatial Magic **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Territory **The Knight **Vehicle Magic **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire God Slayer Magic **Great Tree Arc **Historia of the Fallen **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Devil Fruits *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit ***Second Gear ***Third Gear **Munch-Munch Fruit **Op-Op Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **String-String Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Human-Human Fruit *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit **Swamp-Swamp Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Locations *Alabasta *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Foosha Village *Grand Line *Marineford *New World *Punk Hazard *Skypiea *Tenrou Island Items/Weapons Fairy Tail *Magic Items (Everyday Objects) **Books of Zeref **ColorS **Fleuve d'étoiles **Gale-Force Reading Glasses **Lacrima **Light Pen **Magic Sealing Stones **Magical Vehicles *Magic Items (Weapons) **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura **Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter **Musica Sword *Magic Items (Armors) **Adamantine Armor **Armadura Fairy **Black Wing Armor **Clear Heart Clothing **Flame Empress Armor **Flight Armor **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor **Lightning Empress Armor **Morning Star Armor **Nakagami Armor **Purgatory Armor **Robe of Yūen **Sea Empress Armor One Piece *Battle Frankies **Battle Frankies/BF-37 **Battle Frankies/General Franky *Beli *Black Kabuto *Bounties *Dials *Kitetsu III *Log Pose *Magic Clima-Tact *Poneglyph **Rio Poneglyph *Pop Green *Rumble Ball *Seastone *Shusui *SMILE *Soul Solid *Transponder Snail *Vivre Card *Wado Ichimonji Power of Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. The Fairy Tail verse is based on the Post-Grand Magic Games Arc, while the One Piece verse is based on the Post-Punk Hazard Arc, with many One Piece characters limited to Fairy Tail's statistics. Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of XFangHeartX, along with the ending on the Grand Magic Games Arc. *The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore". *The One Piece series takes place one month after the Punk Hazard Arc, with Aika and Kumi joining the Straw Hats. However, the FanFiction crossover cannot fit into the current storyline, as they don't travel to Dressrosa. This basically takes on elements of One Piece: Unlimited World Red. *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2014-present One Piece anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of both verses will take place in the series like: **A rogue dark mage named Mikhail Deathwing annihilates Tartaros, as he believes the Balam Alliance will interfere in his plans. **Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy join Team Natsu during the three month gap in the Fairy Tail verse. **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref. **Natsu used Dragon Force in the series on two occasions. **Igneel, Acnologia, Grandeeney and Metalicana don't make an appearance in the series, but are mentioned multiple times by some characters. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Issho makes his own first appearance in the crossover series, where he encounters Team Natsu, the Straw Hats, Law and Jupiter in their fight against Doflamingo. **Doflamingo uses a few of his "Awakened" String-String Fruit abilities in the crossover series, but never uses the Birdcage and doesn't reveal his backstory between him, Law and Jupiter. **Gray and Aika are the only characters to gain new outfits that becomes their "trademarks". **Natsu's current outfit is based on the first-half of the Fairy Tail (2014) series. **Natsu doesn't use Dragon Force in the series. Category:Fairy Pirates Wiki